What About Riza?
by moose2828
Summary: A new girl joins the military and falls in love with Roy.When she sees him kissing the new girl she wants to quit the military mostly so she won't have to face Roy. Roy has to choose between the perfect girl and Riza.
1. The New State Alchemist

What About Riza?

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, whenever words are in bold letters roy is narrorating the story.

* * *

**Roy:**

**How can she do this to me! Leaving! I can't beleive it! It was just a kiss. Just one little tiny, itsy, bitsy kiss. Boy did I mess up. It all started when _she_ came along. This new girl comes along and eventually tells me that she loves me and I geuss I love her to but I also love Riza. It all went downhill when I kissed her and Riza saw me. Now she comes up to me saying that she wants to quit the milatery and move.Saying that she wants to settle down. I have to choose one of them. It's either the perfect girl or Riza. How do I decide! Who wouldn't want the perfect girl? Then again, who wouldn't want Riza? Mabye I should tell you the story before I go any further. Here's how it all started...**

**

* * *

**

Roy Mustang looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He would doing all day if he didn't start now. Besides, today people would be coming to take the Alchemy Exam and it was the day that Edward Elric was supposed to report back to Roy about the mission he had been sent on. It was going to be a very long day.

Ring...ring,ring. Ring...ring,ring.

That was the phone.

PHONE CONVERSATION

Roy: Hello?

Ed: Hey.

Roy: Hello Edward. How was the mission. I suspect it went well.

Ed: About that...

Roy: What about that?

Ed: Well it ran a bit late and I won't be able to report back until tommorow.

Roy: Well...

Ed: (says all in one breath) Thanks for understanding bye!(hangs up.)

Roy: Ed? (hangs up)

END PHONE CONVERSATION

Roy suspected that Ed would be late coming back from his mission and wasn't very angry. He had more important things to worry about. Like what time it was! The tranzmutation test of the Alchemy exam was about to start! Roy jumped out of his chair and ran out of his office. While he was running down the hall he tripped and knocked down Riza dropping his folder with his papers in it while Riza dropped the folder that_ she _was holding. 'This day is just getting better and better.' Roy thought sarcasticley. He picked up his folder, got up, and continued his run down the hall. At least he thought that the folder was his.

"Sir! Sir!" Riza ran down the hall after Roy realizing that she had the wrong folder. " Here." she said stopping Roy in the hall and handing him the corredt folder.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."Roy handed Riza her folder and kept running until he got to feild where the Alchemy exam was to be held. He saw only three people there. 'Small crowd.' he thought.'A really small crowd.'One of them was a tall man with jeans on and no shirt.'Great another Armstrong.' Roy thought. The second person was a teenage boy with a mowhawk and pierces everywhere. His clothes were all grey and brown. The last person was a girl who looked about Roys age. She had white,white skin and silky black hair. She had hazel eyes and her clothes were just regular clothes.

"Impress me." Roy said signaling the begining of the exam. The tall man stepped up to the tranzmutation circle and tranzmutated a huge statue of what looked like a little girl.Roy was not impressed.'He's half armstrong and half Hughes.' Roy jerked at the thought of Maes Hughes. He couldn't forget his good friend. Roy was pulled out of his thoughts when the teenage boy went to the tranzmutation circle.He tranzmutated a huge skyscraper with vines growing all around it.Roy was not impressed.Now it was the girls turn. She transmutated a real volcano! Even more amazing, she didn't use a transmutation circle! Roy was very impressed.

* * *

How did you like it? The other chapters will be much better but I hope you liked this one. Please don't cuss in the reviews and I MEAN IT! I know that it was short. Forgive me. 


	2. The Kinda Sorta Date

Time for chapter two. Yay! This Chapter may be a little short. Sorry!

* * *

A/N: Don't have an A/N.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own Cora.(I guess I gave away the name.)

* * *

**I trust you know who became a state alchemist. I'll give you three guesses. Now do you understand the story a bit better. Well I should tell you the rest anyway. I'll start the day after the alchemy exam. Elric had just gotten back and I was introducing him to Cora. This is before I kissed her or was even sure I liked her. I was simply showing two state alchemists to each other.

* * *

** "Please tell me about your mission now Elric." Ed had just gotten back from his mission. 

"We-el. You see what happened was-" He stopped when he heard a knock on the door."Come in!" He yelled. Roy looked like he was about to strangle Ed."Elric,this is my office and I will decide if they can come in or not."He said.

"Hi." Said a shy voice. Roy looked up. There in is doorway was the newest state alchemist.(he had found out that her name was Cora)"I'm I interupting something?"she asked nervously.

"Well actually-"Roy was interrupted by Ed."Not at all. Just havin a little chat."Ed said with a grin. Apparently he was hiding somthing.(A/N: I really haven't decided what yet. Give me ideas.)Cora walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to Ed after he had so graciousely invited her.(Yeah right.)

"I wanted to know..."Cora began."I like to get to know my bosses so I thought that tonight we go to dinner"she blushed furiously.(**I could tell she hadn't really done this with other bosses. I must be pretty hot.**) "I suppose that I could." He managed to say."What time?" he asked. "Seven."she replied. Roy noticed that Ed was getting up to leave and decided to introduce The Full Metal Alchemist to the newest state alchemist. He grabbed Ed by the shoulder."Cora, this Edward Elric." Roy said.

"Yeah" Ed began."I'm the-"Ed was interrupted by Cora."Full Metal Alchemist."she said."I know all about you." Ed grinned."I guess I am pretty well known."he said.

"Yeah. Your really famous. Hero to the people they say. They also say that your a pipsqeak. Now that I've met you in person I can say that they where kinda right."Ed was fuming."WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S NOT EVEN AN INCH TALL!"Ed screamed.Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder."I didn't mean it as an insult"Cora said shyly. Ed calmed down a little bit."Yeah okay." he got up and left the room leaving Cora and Roy alone.

"So, I'll see you tonight."Roy said.

"Okay. Bye." With that Cora left the room.

* * *

The Dinner

* * *

Roy picked up Cora at his house at 7:05. He was suprised to see her dressed up. He was only wearing his rgular military clothes. Cora was wearing a light green dress and had her hair pinned up. She looked amazing. Roy and Cora drove to the resturant in an awkward silence. Niether of them said a word until they were seated at the resturant and there was nothing to do but talk. 

"So, why did you decide to be a state alchemist?" Roy asked trying to make small talk. Cora smiled."It was my fathers dieing wish."she said. Roy looked sympathetic. "Oh. I'm sorry."he said.

"Don't be." said Cora."He taught me well." The dinner went on like this for a while longer until Roy said,"You need a nickname." Remembering the volcano Roy added,"Flame alchemist is taken."

"I usually do alchemy with roses. Black ones."Cora said. Roy looked a taken aback."Kind of dark isn't it?"he asked. Cora smilied."No it isn't."Now she was grinning.(A/N: Not in an evil way. She is a good guy.)"Okay."he said."How about the Black Rose Alchemist?"he asked. "Deal."

* * *

**You see that? A completely inoccent dinner. This dinner however might have been my biggest mistake. If I had never gone on my dinner then maybye we wouldn't of fell in love. Oh well. What's done is done. Now there is just the matter of fixing it.

* * *

**I now that it was short. DON'T KILL ME AND NO FLAMES! Anyway, r&r! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the thing, I know that people are mad at me for not updating a lot of my stories but I have such bad writers block and a lot of the Inuyasha and FMA ones I've just stopped I will be updating the following stories soon! But now I have too many new ideas to pass them up so I must make new stories too. Here is a list of stories I plan on updating and/or making sequals too soon.

Letters Never Sent(Chapters)

Untitled GaaHina Story(Chapters)

Us Forever: A Sand Sibling Tribute Story(Chapters)

Of Teens and Highschool Wars: True Educatio(Chapters)

Making Up For Lost Time(Chapters)

What About Riza?(Chapters)

I know that all of these stories have not been updated in a long time and I'm really sorry but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks For Listening!

* * *


End file.
